not a heart break
by NatsukiNa
Summary: fict pendek tentang menunggu sang pria untuk pulang. canon. for #EventFEST2017 slight SaiIno,,, always


_Apa kita ditakdirkan bersama?_

.

.

.

.

.

A fanfict by NatsukiNa

Original Characters from Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

For #EventFEST2017

Title : this isn't a heart break

Pairing : SasuSaku

Slight : SaiIno

Rate : Teen

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat itu? Yang rambut pink?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Rambutnya kan kentara sekali dari jauh,"

"Nah, itu.. Dia itu Sakura, kunoichi yang katanya mampu menyamai legenda salah satu sannin, Tsunade-sama.. Hokage kita..!!"

"Hhooo… itu orangnya? Biasa saja ya, penampilannya,"

"Ya, dia bahkan tidak secantik Yamanaka-san. Kau lihat dadanya? Ahahaa, punyanya bahkan lebih rata daripada pintu depan rumahku..!"

"Hei, jangan salah! Begitu-begitu dia itu pacarnya si Uchiha tahu..!"

"Apa?! Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha maksudmu?"

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi memangnya Uchiha yang masih hidup?"

"Huh, kata siapa mereka pacaran? Aku tak percaya. Lihat saja, mana pernah mereka bersama-sama? Jangankan berduaan, Uchiha-san saja aku tak pernah melihatnya di desa ini!"

"Uchiha-sama kan sedang ada misi di luar desa… Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Yah, tetap saja…! Uchiha-san tak mungkin bersama gadis itu! Ayo, kita pergi saja!"

Dua orang gadis yang lebih muda dari Sakura beranjak dari sudut toko bunga Ino Yamanaka. Kemudian mereka keluar toko tanpa membeli apapun.

Sakura tidak tuli. Walau ia duduk di belakang meja kasir, menggantikan Ino sebentar, ia mendengar omongan dua gadis muda tadi. Dengan jelas. Lagipula sepertinya mereka berdua memang sengaja bersuara agak keras agar Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

 _Untuk apa?_

Sakura murung. Ia yang biasanya blak-blakan, tak mampu membalas omongan dua gadis tadi. Jangankan membalas, menegur mereka saja tidak.

 _Mungkin… karena…._

"Ah, ada Sakura rupanya…"

Sai masuk toko, sedikit mengagetkan gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura spontan tersenyum. "Ah, Sai! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" katanya.

Sai balas tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. "Maaf, omong-omong dimana Ino?" tanyanya langsung.

Sakura menunjuk ke arah belakang. "Dia ke toilet sebentar, aku disuruh menjaga disini," jawabnya. Sai mangut-mangut. "Oww.."

"Ah, Sai! Kau sudah pulang! Selamat datang, sayang,"

Panjang umur, Ino muncul dan segera merangkul Sai. Kemudian… yah… mereka berciuman.

Di depan Sakura Haruno.

Yang masih… jomblo (?)

 _Sial, Ino!!_

Sakura menggerutu. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Yeah, ngapain juga dirinya melihat adegan alay begitu? Sai dan Ino itu memang pasangan yang paling… tak tahu malu!!!

Ino cekikikan. _Oh, sudah selesai ciumannya?_ Sakura menoleh pada mereka berdua. Ino nyengir jahil dan Sai tersenyum geli.

"Nah, kau boleh pulang sekarang, jidat. Hati-hati ya sampai rumah," Ino mengibaskan tangan pada sahabatnya itu. Sakura menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau mengusirku, babi?" tanyanya kesal.

Bibir Ino mengerucut. Sai melihatnya, mungkin lelaki itu pikir Ino makin seksi, jadi ia menjawil pelan bibir pink kekasihnya itu.

 _Oke, cukup!_

Sakura mendadak mual, ingin muntah.

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan pulang sekarang! Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan segera pergi dari sini!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan. Sakura bangkit dari kursi lalu melangkah melewati pasangan gila itu.

"Maaf ya Sakura, nanti malam aku ke rumahmu," kata Ino pelan, bibirnya tersenyum agak tak enak. Sai langsung memotong. "Jangan! Jangan nanti malam!!"

Wajah Sakura memerah. _Mereka berdua itu…. benar-benar deh!!_

Tak hanya Sakura, wajah Ino pun memerah parah. Hanya Sai yang tetap tak berubah warna.

"Yah!! Terserah kau saja, Ino! Aku tak mau lagi lama-lama di dekat kalian! Perutku selalu mual kalau kalian berdua berdekatan! Urghhh!!" ketus Sakura menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Mata Sai kemudian melebar. "Kau… cemburu?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

Secepat kilat Sakura meninju perut rata Sai.

BUAGH!!

"MANA MUNGKIN, BODOH! TAK AKAN!" teriak Sakura sangat jengkel. _Sialan kau, Sai!!!_

Ino terkekeh, sama sekali tak masalah kekasihnya terpental jauh ditinju sahabatnya. Ia hanya melirik Sai sebentar, lalu kembali memandang Sakura.

"Apa… sudah ada kabar?" tanya Ino sambil bersedekap. Sakura menatap Ino sedetik, lalu membuang pandangan. "Belum," lirihnya. Ia tentu tahu apa maksud si rambut pirang itu.

Lalu Ino tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja… Semua akan indah pada waktunya,"

Sakura tercekat. Mata hijaunya menatap Ino tak percaya. "Ha! Bijak sekali kau! Tumben..!" sindir Sakura. Baru kali ini rasanya si Ino-Pig bicara sebijak itu. Biasanya kan mereka bertukar kata ejekan.

Ino nyengir. "Sudahlah, jidat bandara. Cepat pulang sana! Aku mau tutup toko!" usir Ino lagi. Sakura mendesah malas. "Yeaa, aku pergi dulu. Dasar kalian ini, sehari main berapa kali sih?! Jaa..!" gadis pink itu melambaikan tangan, dibalas dengan muka merah padam Ino.

Setelah Sakura berjalan lumayan jauh, barulah toko bunga Yamanaka itu tutup. Sakura sempat menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis melihat Ino yang menutup pintu toko, lalu Sai memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang.

 _Hhaaahh… dasar pengantin baru…_

Sakura berjalan di tengah desa menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, acak-acakan… Ia melamun sambil melangkahkan kaki. Lalu mengingat teman-temannya…

 _Naruto dan Hinata… paling pertama menikah di angkatan kami. Padahal kan Naruto dulu… pernah menyukaiku….._

 _Lalu… menyusul si Shikamaru dan Temari. Heh, tak kusangka, ternyata besar juga nyalinya si pemalas itu melamar kakaknya Kazekage-sama.._

 _Kemudian… hhaa… ini yang paling bikin kaget. Chouji dan Karui, si kunoichi dari Kumogakure, menyusul. Jangankan seisi desa, aku yang seangkatannya saja kaget… mereka kapan dekatnyaaa?!!_

 _Dan yang terbaru, siapa lagi kalau bukan si pig dan si pucat itu? Mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan. Yang satu cerewet,_ _satunya lagi bermulut pisau. Belum lagi kebiasaan mereka yang tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Menyebalkannn!!_

Sakura misuh-misuh sendiri. _Dirinya kapannn?!!_

Sasuke tak pernah lagi memberinya kabar. Sekalinya memberi kabar, hanya selembar kertas yang dititip pada gagak. Isinya "SELAMAT" untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

 _Emm… apa itu bisa disebut kabar?_

Yha! Intinya! SASUKE TAK PERNAH LAGI MENGIRIMNYA KABAR! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH!!

TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH! TAK PERNAH!

Sakura rasanya mau menangis. Hatinya sedih sekali. Bertahun-tahun ia mencintai Sasuke, menunggunya dengan sabar, setia, dan hanya menjaga hati ini untuk Sasuke, tapi kenapa… lelaki itu tak pernah lagi mengirimnya kabar?

Padahal hanya mengirim selembar kertas bertuliskan bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, apa sesulit melawan Kaguya Ootsutsuki sendirian? Saat Naruto menikah saja, ia mengirim ucapan selamat, tapi kenapa untuk kekasihnya sendiri tidak pernah?

Sakura berjalan makin pelan. Rumahnya masih jauh dan orang tak banyak yang berlalu lalang. Setidaknya ia bisa menundukkan kepala. Malu pada pikirannya barusan.

 _Kekasih?_

Apa Sasuke pernah memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya?

Seingatnya, Sasuke hanya bilang "Kalau aku pulang nanti, aku akan menemuimu," lalu tanda byakugou-nya disentil pelan oleh Uchiha terakhir itu.

 _Kekasih?_

Hahahaa…

Sakura tertawa lirih, sangat lirih. Ia menertawakan kebodohannya.

Jadi selama ini… hanya ia yang menganggap… dengan keningnya disentil begitu, ia telah menjadi kekasihnya Sasuke?

 _Dasar bodoh!_

Sakura benar-benar mau menangis sekarang.

 _hiks… hiks… hiks…_

 _hiks…_

Kepala berambut pinknya semakin menunduk malu.

 _Sudahlah! Menangis saja sekalian! Aku memang bodoh! Terlalu berharap! Mereka benar! Mana mungkin aku jadi pacarnya Sasuke?!!_

Sakura patah hati.

Lagi.

Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu kedatangan sang Uchiha. Selama itu ia dibayangi rasa indah akan Sasuke yang juga ternyata mencintainya.

 _Bohong._

 _"Kalau aku pulang nanti, aku akan menemuimu,"_

 _Hanya menemui kan?_

 _Bukan… menikah….._

 _Dasar aku bodoh!!!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Sakura akhirnya sampai di rumah mungil keluarganya. Matanya sembab, jadi ia harus cepat-cepat masuk kamar, kalau tidak… habislah ia diinterogasi oleh ibunya.

"Selamat datang, sayang,"

Sial, ibunya malah datang menghampirinya. Sakura menunduk dan membelakangi ibunya, ia pura-pura memegang lututnya.

"Aduh, ibu… Kakiku sakit sekali… Aku capek sekali, aku mau istirahat saja di kamar…" ringisnya. Helaian halus rambut pinknya menjuntai menutup wajahnya.

Mebuki Haruno mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau sakit? Memangnya kau bisa sakit? Apa gunanya tanda ketupat di jidatmu itu? Bukannya itu untuk menampung chakra?" tanya Mebuki bertubi-tubi.

 _Aduh, ibunya ini…._ pikir Sakura gemas.

"Jangan pura-pura! Ayo sini, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu!" Mebuki menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

 _Hhhaahhh… jangan bilang perjodohan lagi…_

Setelah Ino dan Sai menikah tiga bulan lalu, kedua orang tuanya tak henti-hentinya membawa masuk orang tak dikenal ke rumah mereka.

Tentu kau tahu apa artinya itu kalau kau sendiri adalah seorang gadis yang masih single dan teman-teman seangkatanmu sudah pada menikah.

Sakura tentu saja menolak pria-pria asing itu. Cintanya tetap…

bahkan setelah menyadari ia salah mengartikan ucapan Sasuke, hati kecil Sakura tetap mengatakan, "aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. aku masih mencintaimu…"

Sakura melamun.

Hatinya kembali sakit, dicubit-cubit kecil.

Segalanya di hatinya adalah tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Dari ia masih kecil sampai ia berumur hampir menyentuh seperempat abad.

Tapi apa arti dirinya di pria Uchiha itu?

"Nah, ini dia, pacarmu sudah datang!"

 _Hah?_

Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

Matanya membelalak lebar melihat… melihat… melihat……

Sasuke tersenyum. Sangat tipis.

"Selamat datang,"

"HHHEEEE??!!!"

Sakura mematung, sungguh sangat sangat sangat tak percaya.

SASUKE ADA DI RUMAHNYA!!!

"Ahahahahaa!! Anak ini, kaget sekali dia melihatmu," kata Mebuki pada Sasuke. Lalu tangannya mencubit pelan tangan Sakura, tapi anak gadisnya itu tak merasakan apa-apa. Terpaksa ia menutup sendiri mulut Sakura yang menganga bodoh.

"Hahahaa…" tawanya garing setelah bersikap agak konyol di depan sepasang anak muda. Tapi… Sasuke sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Mata hitamnya terus mengarah pada Sakura. Begitu pula anaknya. Terus memandang pada Sasuke.

 _Eit, tunggu sebentar…_

Mebuki baru menyadari mata Sakura bengkak. _Anak ini habis menangis, tapi kenapa??_

"Kau menangis?" tanya Mebuki sambil mencubit lebih keras tangan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura tersadar. Ia menoleh ibunya. _Ah, ia lupa…_

"Emm, aku tak apa ibu, sungguh. Emm… Ngomong-ngomong ibu… aku haus…." Sakura nyengir pada ibunya, mengirim telepati.

Mebuki paham. Anak muda… Ia pun berlalu dari hadapan anak gadisnya. "Ya, ibu akan ambilkan minuman," sahutnya santai. Setelah Mebuki pergi, Sakura perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasuke, lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Sakura terpana.

OH TUHAN… MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM??!!

"Kau datang…" lirih sang gadis. Sang pemuda mengangguk. "Hm…" balasnya singkat.

Lima menit mereka saling diam. Kepala mereka dipenuhi ribuan kata tapi entah bagaimana memulainya…?

"Sakura…"

Sasuke akhirnya bicara. Wajahnya serius, selalu seperti itu. Wajah yang selalu hadir di mimpi Sakura.

Sakura harap-harap cemas.

 _Mungkinkah???_

Yaa ampunnnn… Padahal setengah jam yang lalu ia patah hati, hatinya retak-retak, sudah siap untuk pecah. Tapi sekarang….

Sementara Sasuke bingung.

 _Apa yang_ _harus ia katakan?!!_

 _Lahh??_

"Emmm…."

Sekelebat potongan drama yang pernah ia lihat sekilas di perjalanan panjangnya selama bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba muncul. Dan terpaksa… ia mengikuti dialog drama picisan yang membuatnya mual dulu…

Satu kalimat yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh teman masa kecilnya di tim tujuh dulu (bukan Naruto!!!). Sasuke memang berniat untuk mewujudkan itu, tepat di hari ia menyentil tanda byakugou si rambut gulali.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

end

*

.

.

.

yha, emang itu kan akhir ceritanya?

Sasuke menikah sama Sakura.

huueehehee…

dasar aku ini tak jelas!!

/plak

/bugh bugh

digebug readers


End file.
